Kkaebsong Its My Style Yehet's Chat Room Chapter 1
by Darfe Melody13
Summary: Chatroomnya pria pria ganteng yang suka ngalor ngidul kalo ngomong. BxB Kampus!AU Asrama!AU all member EXO


**Chapter 1 "Sensitif"**

 **Chat Grub Name** : **Kkaebsong Its My Style Yehet**

 **Description :** Sekumpulan pria ganteng yang yahut. Yang gak yahut pasti didepak.

 **Member :** 12 orang

 **Picture :** 69

 **Rules :** Bukan lapak oldshop oke. Eh tapi kalo diskon nya 99% boleh dagang disini. Keep smile, XOXO – Owner (real_pcy, baekhyunne_exo , ohsehun,kimkaaaaa)

20:00

( **Ohsehun** online)

 **Ohsehun** : gaes, ada yang belom tidur?

(read by _**Lu, baekhyunne_exo, real_pcy, kimkaaaaa, chennotiputipu**_ )

 **Chennotiputipu** : gue belom nih gaes

 **Kimkaaaaa** : gue juga nih. Asem gabisa tidur

 **Real_pcy** : lu kan kalong, ga pernah tidur kalo malem tem

 **Kimkaaaaa** : Masem lu hyung -_-

 **Lu** : eh gue juga gabisa tidur belakangan ini.. duh setres sendiri gue, padahal besok harus masuk kuliah pagi. Gimana coba?

 **Ohsehun** : mau gue tidurin ga Lu? hehe

 **Chennotiputipu** : Anju si bangsat mulai deh WKWKKKKKWK

 **Lu** : Fk -_-

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : salah alamat lu Lu nanya nya. Mending tanya sama yg berpengalaman aja

 **Real_pcy** : eh gue udah berpengalaman loh

 **Lu** : serius?

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : palingan di bohongin sama Chanyeol lu Lu

 **Kimkaaaaaa** : halah, bilang aja lu sirik, cemburu sama CY ngaku lu tante tante taman lawang WKWKWKWK

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : diem lu tikus got -_-

 **Lu** : elah ini kenapa lu bedua jadi debat hah? Diem napa! Gue lagi minta saran sama Chanyeol

 **Chennotiputipu** : mampus lo semua dimarahin tuh HUEHEHE *ngakaktrol

 **Lu** : lu juga berisik onta arab!

( _**Chennotiputipu**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 _ **Baekhyunne_exo**_ : ebuset si Chentong langsung pergi wkwk

 _ **Kimkaaaaa**_ : mampus, cantik cantik galak ye.. tapi abang suka yang galak kok :D icikiiwirrr

 **Lu** : Anju, serah lu deh daki tapir. Gue mau pm aja sama CY. Yuk ah Yeol, ngomongin nya di pm aja

 **Ohsehun** : Lu gue juga tau kok tipsnya, ga perlu pm pm Chanyeol segala Lu :")

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : oh jadi skrg sama Luhan? Ckp tau Yeol.

 **Kimkaaaaa** : mati lu semua! hahahaha

 **Real_pcy** : terus urusannya sama kamu apa? Salah kamu sih nyuekin aku mulu :")

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : oh ydh

 **Real_pcy** : baekk... maksudnya aku tuh ga gituuu

 **Baekhyunee_exo** : sebodo

( _ **Baekhyunne_exo**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **Kimkaaaaa** : nah loh dia pergi kan WKWKWKWK

 **Real_pcy** : bangsat lu semua

 **Lu** : Lu ngebangsatin gue hah?!

 **Real_pcy** : Hah?

 **Lu** : itu tadi lu bilang "bangsat **Lu** semua" itu apa hah? Onta arab kuping lebar aja berani nya sama gue lu!

 **Kimkaaaaa** : mampus dah panas bener dah, gaperlu naena buat bikin panas, ini udah panas nyoy

 **Ohsehun** : bangsat lu Yeol, lu ngatain baby Lu gue? Heh, lu harus tau ini, gue bakal bunuh lu habis ini! Keluar dr kamar mandi skrg! Onta korea

 **Kimkaaaaa** : wes ambyarr tak kabur sek wae

( _**Real_pcy, Ohsehun, Kimkaaaaaa**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **Lu** : anju pada kemana lo semua heh? -_-

( **UnicornYixing** online)

 **UnicornYixing** : Aku juga gabisa tidur nih semuanya.. ada yang punya saran?

 **Lu** : telat plis, demi legging super ketatnya Baekhyun

 **UnicornYixing** : loh? Emang Baek punya legging? Beli dimana? Aku juga mauuu

 **Lu** : curut got -_-

 **UnicornYixing** : maksudnya? Emang curut got jualan legging? ._.

( _**Lu** _ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **UnicornYixing** : Yah kok off sih aku ditinggal sendirian ._.

( **DollarKim** online)

 **DollarKim** : Ayang kok gak bales chat an gege sih ? ayang kemana aja dri tadi?

 **UnicornYixing** : Maaf gege, habisnya pmnya gege tenggelam sama notif lain

 **Dollar Kim** : notif apa? Sms dari selingkuhan kamu ya? :")

 **UnicornYixing** : engga gege. Sms dari operator

 **Dollar Kim** : Yasalam X_X

( _ **Chennotiputipu**_ online)

 **Chennotiputipu** : Bazeng ngakak gue WKWKWKKWKWKHHH

 **DollarKim** : diem lo chentong nasi

 **UnicornYixing** : gege, gaboleh gitu ih

 **DollarKim** : habis nya dia ngeselin sih yang

 **UnicornYixing** : biarin aja toh dia ga menganggu kita. Ngomong ngomong Chen username mu kok gitu? Emangnya biasanya kamu suka tipu tipu? ._.

 **Chennotiputipu** : gak wkwk ini dalam rangka lahiran oldshop gue Xing

 **DollarKim** : halah paling oldshop abal abal, barangnya paling tiruan semua

 **Chennotiputipu** : kaga ye, barang gue ori 100%, gratis cipokan kalo ternyata gue jual yang tiruan! Wkwk

 **DollarKim** : najis

 **UnicornYixing** : serius? Mau dong dapet cipok

 **DollarKim** : Ayang!

 **Chennotiputipu** : serius mau? Yuk sini mampir ke kamar ntar gratis deh cipokannya ;) huehehe

 **DollarKim** : eh lu berani beraninya godain ayang bebeb gue lu onta arab!

 **UnicornYixing** : kenapa sih ge? Kan mau dapet gratis cipok? Kok gaboleh

 **DollarKim** : ya gaboleh lah yang!

 **UnicornYixing** : emang nya kenapa? Kan gege bilang cipok itu bisa bikin sehat. Nah gege juga pernah bilang kalo sehat itu harga nya mahal. Nah ini mumpung ada sehat yg gratis kenapa gaboleh?

 **DollarKim** : Xing jebal bunuh aa'

 **Chennotiputipu** : demi soman ngakak gue! Koplak lu bedua serius, pasangan ajib, eh ajaib. Masuk keajaiban dunia ke 8 versi onthespot bisa tuh! Bisa bgt xD

 **DollarKim** : diem deh, gue kasih dollar juga nih..

 **UnicornYixing** : gege mau ngasih Chen uang? Kyaaaaa... gege memang pacar yang dermawan. Aku makin cintaaa :*

 **DollarKim** : Uluu uluuuu kesayangannya gege.. hehe iya dong, siapa dulu pacarnya? Hihi

( **XiuXiu** online)

 **XiuXiu** : sumpah kalian berdua butuh dirukiyah **– DollarKim, UnicornYixing**

 **Chennotiputipu** : iya bener tuh Sunbae! Udah mabok mereka

 **DollarKim** : halah, pasangan rakjel sirik. Udah ah, males. Ayang bebeb Yixing ku, kita off yuk, jangan ganggu dua pasangan ini. Entar kegantengan kita dihisep.

 **XiuXiu** : songong lu Ho, tang mentang ngepet tiap malem aja bangga

 **Chennotiputipu** : wkwk bener bener, modal gesek pantat di tembok ae lu

( _ **Dollar Kim, UnicornYixing**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **Chennotiputipu** : nah off tuh duo babi ngepet

 **XiuXiu** : Anju ngakak xD

 **Chennotiputipu** : WKWKWK

 **XiuXiu** : hhehehheheheh uhuk hukkkkk hoeeekkk

 **Chennotiputipu** : Sunbae kenapa? Sampe muntah gitu

 **XiuXiu** : ga Cuma keselek biji durian, hehe

 **Chennotiputipu** : oh hehe

 **XiuXiu** : belum tidur kamu?

 **Chennotiputipu** : belom hehe, lah sunbae gimana?

 **XiuXiu** : belom lah, gimana caranya aku ngetik kalo udah tidur.

 **Chennotiputipu** : oh iya juga ya

 **XiuXiu** : lah kamu sendiri kan sama aja toh Chen

 **Chennotiputipu** : iya nih sama, hehehehheueeehe, uhukkk uhukkkk

 **XiuXiu** : kamu ga lagi keselek biji durian juga kan?

 **Chennotiputipu** : hehe, pengennya sih iya biar sama

 **XiuXiu** : wkwk

Chennotiputipu : hehe iya kalo sama semua kan artinya jodoh nwkwkwksnww

 **Chennotiputipu** : eh typo, maksudnya wkwkwkwk hehe

( _**Kimkaaaaaa, Ohsehun**_ online)

 **Kimkaaaaaa** : Anju baru ditinggal sebentar, sekalinya dibuka isinya konten hot semua ini grup chat wakakakk

 **Real_pcy** : bener bro. Ngedesah berjamaah, uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,ahhhhhh,ssssh

 **Kimkaaaaa** : enhhhhh eggghhhhhzzzz smmmphittthh

 **Chennotiputipu** : bangsat, sirik aja lu bedua

 **Real_pcy** : ngggghhhhhhhhhh

 **Kimkaaaaaa** : hhhhhhggghhhhh fasterrrrhh

 **Chennotiputipu** : eh apaa sih kalian? Gabisa baca? Baca atuh chat nya dari atas. Gak ada konten apapun kayak yg lo tuduhin -_-

 **Real_pcy** : yaelah Chen gausah sewot juga kali, biasanya juga lu suka kalo bahas miyabi wkwk

 **Kimkaaaaa** : kaga, dia sekarang sukanya sama model thailand hyung, jepang mah udah ga hot WKWKWKK

 **Real_pcy** : oh iya, gue lupa wkwk minta pideo yang waktu itu lo download dong Chen. Yang nungging nungging itu

 **Kimkaaaaa** : gue juga!

( _ **XiuXiu**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **Chennotiputipu** : eh kuda lumping lu semua! Gara gara lu pada, Xiumin sunbae off! Awas ya, lu tunggu aja pembalasan gue kancut bolong!

( _ **Chennotiputipu**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **Real** _ **pcy** : lah pergi tuh anak wkwkw

 **Kimkaaaaa** : wkwkwk dasar Chen mah suka ngambek kayak cewek pms

 **Real** _ **pcy** : kagak, lebih mirip ibu hamil, sensitif

 **Kimkaaaaa** : miripan sama anu dong, pegang dikit tegang, sedot dikit muncrat , sensitif WKWKWKK

 **Real** _ **pcy** : eh anju ngakak xD bener juga sih

 **Kimkaaaaa** : btw hyung, kok firasat gue mendadak buruk ya?

 **Real** _ **pcy** : habis ngaca kali lu, kan lu selalu ngerasa buruk tiap habis ngaca wkwk

 **Kimkaaaaa** : engga hyung, eh bentar.. ngerasa ga sih hyung ada suara tapak kaki?

 **Real** _ **pcy** : yang ada suara perut lo tuh. Makanya makan pea, jangan ngehemat mulu

 **Kimkaaaaa** : engga hyung -_- coba hyung buka pintu deh, keknya diluar ada orang

 **Real** _ **pcy** : iya deh, lu tunggu bentar..

 **Real** _ **pcy** : eh Anju! Onta banget ternyata didepan ada pengawas Dorm! Ini pasti kerjaannya si curut got Chentong seleketep!

 **Kimkaaaaa** : bangke, dia ngaduin kalo kita belom tidur dan rusuh di bbm pasti. Hyung skrg dimana?

 **Real** _ **pcy** : depan pintu. Gue ketangkep. Setan alas si Chen -_-

 **Kimkaaaaa** : hyung? Hyungggggggggggggggggg?

 **( _real_pcy_ meninggalkan obrolan)**

 **Kimkaaaaa** : mati gue

( _**Kimkaaaaa**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **23** : **30** **PM**

( **Kimkaaaaa** , **Real** _ **pcy** online)

 **Kimkaaaaa** : bagi yang bernama Chentong gayung WC umum tolong online!

 **Real** _ **pcy** : eh biji salak, eh Chen maksudnya. On ga lo hah?

( **Lu** , **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** , **Ohsehun** , **KrisWu** , **XiuXiu** , **Dyo** , **UnicornYixing** , **DollarKim** , **Pantao** online)

 **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** : anju ON semua kecuali Chen wkwk

 **Lu** : ini ada apaan? Kita mau demo?

 **XiuXiu** : enggak Lu. Kamu ga nonton berita di TV apa? Sekarang tuh udah ga boleh demo lagi tauk!

 **Lu** : serius?

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : iya gue denger dari om gue yang politikus, katanya sih kerajaan lagi ngadain rapat buat berantas pendemo di korsel!

 **PanTao** : yah.. kalo gaboleh demo gaseru dong

 **Kimkaaaaa** : demi tapasya, ini kenapa malah bahas demo sih?

 **Lu** : lah emang kita lagi bahas apaan?

 **Baekhyunne_exo** : udah, bahas demo aja. Ini lagi trending topic tau! Kalian harus tau, korsel gamain main sama hal apapun kan?

 **XiuXiu** : nah itu dia!

 **PanTao** : etapi, gimana cara rakyat menyuarakan pendapat seandainya demo dilarang, kerajaan akan semakin semaunya pasti

 **Real_pcy** : sumpah ya gue lagi ga bahas tapasya ataupun demo! Tolong plis jangan nyepam elah

 **Kimkaaaaa** : iya ini udah melenceng parah gaes. Kita lagi nyari chentong nasi tau bukan nya mau bahas demo. Dan demi tapasya, icha dan nenek nya, gue sebenernya gasetuju sama keputusan larangan demo itu. Bener kata Tao! pft

 **Dyo** : gue sih setuju sama keputusan kerajaan.

 **Kimkaaaaa** : kalo difikir fikir lagi gue setuju juga deh sama keputusan kerajaan ;)

 **Real** _ **pcy** : onta afrika! Malah PDKT dasar kutu air! Lu gainget tujuan kita hah?

 **Kimkaaaaa** : yaelah hyung, gitu aja sensitif. Kayak anu aja sensitif wkwkwk

 **KrisWu** : Anu apaan nih? ;)

 **Kimkaaaaa** : itu loh hyung, yang kalo dipegang tegang, diisep muncrat, sukanya masuk dan nggenjot wkkwkwk

 **KrisWu** : oh itu? Barang berharga itu mah wkwk

 **Real** _ **pcy** : anju malah makin melenceng -_- please gaes

 **Lu** : btw Sehun kemana sih? On tapi kok ga muncul?

 **Kimkaaaaa** : Acieeee yg nyariin ayangnyaaa

 **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** : uluhh uluhh, yang kangen

 **PanTao** : sehun muncul dong, dicariin ayang Luhan nihhh wkwk

 **Lu** : dapuq lu pada -_-

 **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** : yakin deh si Luhan lagi tersipu onta xD

 **KrisWu** : Onta mulu nih, sekali kali babi ngepet gitu

 **UnicornYixing** : Iya bener itu^ babi kan lucu ngegemesin , kaya Suho gege.

 **DollarKim** : da aku tuh rapopo dek :")

 **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** : Anju disamain sama babi utan xDD ngakakkkk

 **UnicornYixing** : eh ngomong ngomong Kai sama Chanyeol lagi nyariin Chentong?

 **Real** _ **pcy** : iya, hyung liat?

 **UnicornYixing** : liat..

 **Kimkaaaaa** : seriusan?

 **UnicornYixing** : seriusan

 **Real** _ **pcy** : nah nah! Ini baru jawaban dari penantian panjang! Akhirnya ada yang nyambung juga!

 **Kimkaaaaaa** : jadi tuh Chentong dimana Hyung?

 **UnicornYixing** : dikamar mandi sama di dapur

 **Kimkaaaaa** : lah yg bener dimana ini?

 **UnicornYixing** : ya dua duanya atuh..

 **Real** _ **pcy** : hyung jebal.. kalo lo masih ngira kita beneran bisa superpower jawabannya adalah enggak hyung. Dan seandainya bisa pun kekuatan nya Chen itu petir bukan teleport.

 **UnicornYixing** : lah ? ini nyariin Chen apa Chentong sih ._.

 **Baekhyunne** _ **exo** : nah loh, firasat gue buruk.. gaes..

 **Kimkaaaaa** : hyung.. jangan bilang.. lu..

 **Real** _ **pcy** : salah ngira yang kita cari itu Centongan... ?

 **Lu** : Anju, buruk banget hari ini *tepok jidat*

 **UnicornYixing** : lah iya toh? Jelas jelas dari tadi kalian nulis Chentong bukannya Chen. Nah aku bingungnya, Chentong WC atau Chentong nasi makanya aku jawab antara dikamar mandi sama di dapur ._.

( _ **Real_pcy, Kimkaaaaaa**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **UnicornYixing** : eh kok off sih? Kenapa?._.

 **PanTao** : ya tuhan kuatin hayati

 **Lu** : parah sumpah..

 **Dyo** : kesian tuh dua onta, udah berharap banyak.

 **KrisWu** : gue gasanggup idup lama lama.

( _**KrisWu, Lu, Dyo, baekhyunne_exo, PanTao,oh sehun**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

 **UnicornYixing** : ih gimana sih kok malah pada off. Suho gege juga mau off?

 **DollarKim** : iya

 **UnicornYixing** : kok gege jawabnya singkat gitu? Gege udah gasayang sama aku ya? :"(

 **DollarKim** : engga yang, gege selalu sayang yixing. Yuk off..

 **UnicornYixing** : iya gege.. oh iya, tolong isiin pulsa Yixing, yang 5 ribu aja ya ge..

 **DollarKim** : loh? Buat apalagi Xing? Kan sejam yang lalu baru dikirimin 1 juta pulsanya? Kurang?

 **UnicornYixing** : enggak, bukan buat Yixing, tapi buat imbalannya Chen. Gege lupa?

 **DollarKim** : Oh iya, gege lupa hehe. Untunglah kita berhasil mengambinghitamkan Chen, supaya Chanyeol dan Kai didetensi sama penjaga asrama xD

 **UnicornYixing** : stttt, gege jangan keras keras. Nanti kedengeran orang lain

 **DollarKim** : yang -_- kita lagi di chatroom.

 **UnicornYixing** : oh iya .-. yuk off ge..

( _ **DollarKim, UnicornYixing**_ meninggalkan obrolan)

Akhirnya selesai. Ucapan terimakasih gue haturkan kepada ke12 cogan yang menginspirasi adanya fanfict ini. Well, gue harap kalian ga kecewa. Dan jika ff ini terdengar sama dengan ff siapapun gue sama sekali ga berniat. Fanfict ini pure dari otak gue^

Kalo ada yang penasaran ini chatroom modelnya gimana, anggep aja ini grup line, bedanya kalo di line ga ditulis nama yang baca kiriman kita. Atau dibbm yang bisa meninggalkan obrolan, begitulah.

Dan gue saat mengharapkan kebijakan readers sekalian, yang dibawah umur untuk gak membaca ff ini karena terdapat bahasa ga mendidik disini *muehehehhe tapi bagi yg nekat jgn salahin author oke^


End file.
